Assim caminha a humanidade
by Thaissi
Summary: Harry Potter sofre uma desilusão amorosa e decide recomeçar com outro algué. Bem, essa foi a primeira fic que eu escrevi e não está muito boa. Na verdade é a primeira parte da trilogia de songfics Eu e você, sempre que continua em Tudo por nada e E


**Nota da autora:**Desculpas aos partidários de Harry/Cho mas eu não sou fã desse casal. Essa série de songfics continua em  ´´ Tudo por nada`` Não percam!

ASSIM CAMINHA A HUMANIDADE 

--- Harry!Espera! 

--- Me esquece!! 

     Harry entrou correndo no seu dormitório na torre da grifinória.Era noite e todos dormiam até mesmo Rony Weasley,seu melhor amigo.Sentou-se na cama e ficou olhando o quarto escuro e pensando em tudo que acontecera naquela noite.Há pouco tempo ele faria tudo por aquela menina.Hoje, tudo que ele sentia era um enorme vazio no peito e tristeza. 

                **_Ainda vai levar um tempo _**

_                 Pra fechar o que feriu por dentro _

**_                 Natural que seja assim _**

**_                 Tanto pra você quanto pra mim._**

     Eles namoravam desde as férias de natal.Ninguém sabia a não ser Rony e Mione que,apesar de não gostarem dela,apoiavam pois queriam vê-lo feliz.E Harry achava que Cho era sua felicidade.Sabia que ela não gostava dele tanto quanto ele gostava delamas não ligava.Estar com ela era tudo que ele queria. 

     Então,na véspera do Valentine`s day(14 de fevereiro),Cho pediu a Harry que se encontrasse com ela na sala de transformações à noite e disse que o assunto era sério.No horário ele chegou lá e encontrou-a sentada.Tirou a capa de invisibilidade e sentou na frente dela. 

--- Desculpa Harry mas eu tenho que ser sincera com você.Isso já está me sufocando.Não aguento mais. 

--- Então se abre comigo Cho.Estou aqui pra te ouvir. 

--- É que a gente tá se enganando com esse namoro.Nós jamais daríamos certo.Eu não gosto de você,nunca gostei.Não queria magoa-lo mas não dá pra continuar. 

--- Então é isso?!Pra você acabou? 

--- É.Acabou. 

     Harry levantou-se e saiu correndo da sala.Se ela não queria porque  o iludiu daquele jeito.Estava desnorteado,confuso. 

--- Harry!Espera! --- ela gritava. 

--- Me esquece! 

   Dizendo isso ele chegou na torre da Grifinória e entrou. 

                _ Ainda leva uma cara _

**_                  Pra  a gente poder dar risada _**

**_                 Assim caminha a humanidade _**

**_                  Em passos de formiga e sem vontade. _**

****

    Harry foi acordado por Rony no outro dia.Seu amigo estava todo animado para o Valentine`s day.Se vestiram e foram logo tomar café.Lá embaixo encontraram Mione e ,sentando à mesa da Grifinória, começaram a comer e conversar. 

--- E aí,cara, o que você vai dar para Cho hoje?--- Rony lhe perguntou. 

--- Nada.A gente terminou.--- ele respondeu. 

    E ele desabafou com seus amigos.Contou tudo que ela tinha lhe dito,que não gostava dele e que ele estava desesperado e muito triste. 

     Como sempre,seus amigos lhe consolaram e tentaram lhe animar. 

--- Foi melhor assim,Harry. 

--- É,a Mione tá certa,você vai ver como o tempo vai curar essa ferida. 

   Passou algum tempo e realmente o tempo soube apagar tudo.Harry agora estava feliz e estava até apaixonado novamente.Dessa vez por uma ruiva linda da grifinória . 

    Era Sábado,dia de visita a Hogsmead e ele estava no três vassouras com Rony,Mione e Gina.Foi quando ela se aproximou e parou à sua frente. 

--- Harry,eu preciso falar um minutinho com você.É importante. 

--- Gente,eu vou falar um minutinho com a Cho tá?!Não demoro 

     E saíram do bar,Harry e Cho. 

--- Bem,aqui estou. 

--- Harry,eu queria te pedir uma chance.Acho que me precipitei quando terminei com você.Eu sei que você está magoado comigo e com razão, mas a gente precisa de uma nova chance. 

--- Você se enganou,Cho,eu não estou chateado com você.Mas muita coisa mudou nesse tempo que a gente ficou separado e eu estou gostando de uma pessoa. 

--- É mentira Harry,eu sei que você gosta de mim e só tá dizendo isso porque tá magoado comigo.A gente foi feito um pro outro. 

--- Desculpa Cho mas eu concordo com o que você me disse a um tempo trás:a gente jamais daria certo.É melhor assim,pra nós dois.E eu realmente não estou chateado com você. 

   Dizendo isso ele entrou e foi se juntar a seus amigos,sentando-se. 

---Gina,posso falar com você?   

                      _Não vou dizer que foi ruim _

**_                      Também não foi tão bom assim _**

**_                     Não imagine que te quero mal _**

**_                     Apenas não te quero mais._**


End file.
